A Sure Fire Winner: The 775th Hunger Games
by iJustMightBeCrazy
Summary: No matter how many Tributes go on, there is only one thing that is certian- only ONE can come out on top.
1. The Tributes of the 775th Hunger Games

_Alright everyone. This is the final list of Tributes!_

* * *

><p>District One:<p>

Male - Nicholas (Nick) diLaurentis - 17 - _CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal_

Female - Jewell Winter - 17 - _Call of the Mockingjay_

* * *

><p>District Two:<p>

Male - Giacinto Barzetti - 18 - _CapitolRules_

Female - Bellona Javin - 18 - _M__egalor9_

* * *

><p>District Three:<p>

Male - Johnny Mays - 18 - _wjjmwmsn5_

Female - spark L'Or - 15 - _goldie031_

* * *

><p>Distric Four:<p>

Male - Argent Shine - 17 - _M__egalor9_

Female - Salmon Craybess - 15 - _LenoreDeAmor_

* * *

><p>District Five:<p>

Male - Opaque "Silence" Bagans - 18 - _BurnDownPanem_

Female - Sweetheart Jester - 14 - _FlyingBoppers_

* * *

><p>District Six:<p>

Male - Jaden Bree - 13 - _megalor9_

Female - Ella Shauna - 14 - _wjjmwmsn5_

* * *

><p>District Seven:<p>

Male - Darius Claye - 12 - _DisneyFreak00090_

Female - Aurora Nelson - 14 - _CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal_

* * *

><p>District Eight:<p>

Male - Bradley Consworth - 12 - _wjjmwmsn5_

Female - Coralie Sanders - 16 - _Call of the Mockingjay_

* * *

><p>District Nine:<p>

Male - Will Campbell - 12 - _Call of the Mockingjay_

Female - Sophie O'Donnell - 15 - _goldie031_

* * *

><p>District Ten:<p>

Male - Sander Macaire - 14 - _iJustMightBeCrazy_

Female - Chenoa Bell - 12 - _EternalPhoenix7_

* * *

><p>District Eleven:<p>

Male - Drago Lutz - 17 - _FlyingBoppers_

Female - Aria Traczynski - 16 - _The Magic of the Night_

* * *

><p>District Twelve:<p>

Male - Aver Banks - 16 - _DisneyFreak00090_

Female - Avery Mills - 15 - _x Simply Annie_

* * *

><p><em>For those of you who's Tributes were <strong>not<strong> accepted, I'm sorry. As I said before, I'm kinda picky on spelling/grammar, so that might be why. I plan to be talking to you all a **lot**, so if your spelling/grammar is bad, I can't talk to you. Sorry. But it makes me cringe. Also, your Tribute might've been too Gary/Mary-Sue for me. Also, for the more recent Tributes, if your Tribute wasn't accepted, it could have been because all your preferred districts were full, or the spot was already reserved._

_For those of you who's Tributes **have** been accepted, please PM me about whether you plan to be involved with your Tribute, or no. **This is very important!**_

_Thanks for the Tributes, everyone!_

_The Quarter Quell update/info will be up later today._

_Also, please vote in reviews- should there be a sponsorship system? If yes, what should it be/how should I do it?_

_-Quinn-_


	2. Sponsorship Shop

_Okay. Sponsorship. Here's how it goes:_

Everyone starts out with 20 points. Every day/chapter your tribute is alive, you get ten points.

Every tribute that your tribute kills gets you another ten points.

Every review gets you ten points.

Every recommendation to this SYOT gets you ten points, if the person you recommended PMs me and tells me you sent them.

Every idea you give me _**in PMs**_ gets you ten points.

**If you recommend a song for the soundtrack to the story, you get ten points.

If you sponsor a tribute, you get ten points.

_So, if you've noticed, everything you do is worth ten points. This is so that everyone's points are easier for me to keep track of._

_Now, you also may be wondering, "What does she mean by soundtrack?" Well, here's what I mean. I get this idea from wjjmwmsn5, so all credit for this goes there. What the 'soundtrack' is, is songs you'd play while reading certain parts of the story. At the beginning of every chapter, I'd post what song would go with what happens in the chapter, if I can think of one. If I can't I'll just put "SUGGESTION NEEDED" and it'll be open for all you readers to suggest songs after you read._

_Now, here are the items you can send to your Tributes, and how much they'll cost. I'm doing mine so they're pretty affordable, or at least I think so. Also, I'm using some of these items from wjjmwmsn5. Only SOME of the items are from her, some items are my own, and 99.9% of the pricings are my own, as well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Food<strong>_

Your tribute's district bread- 10 points.

One Capitol dish- 15 points. (These are foods that are exclusive to the Capitol, like the stew Katniss liked.)

A full Capitol meal- 30 points. (Includes two appetizers, a main course, desert, and drink.)

Crackers and beef- 5 points.

Fruit (dried or no)- 5 points.

A food that's specific to your tribute's district- 20 points. (You MUST be specific on what the food is when requesting it!)

If you have another food you'd like to be sent to a tribute, PM me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Water:<strong>_

One 12 ounce flask/canteen- 5 points.

One 16 ounce bottle- 15 points.

One gallon- 30 points.

If there's another type/size of bottle you'd like to be sent to a tribute, PM me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Weapons<span>_**

Bow and arrow- 30 points.

Spear- 15 points.

Trident- 40 points.

Mace- 25 points.

Sword- 20 points.

Any type of knife- 10 points per knife.

* * *

><p><em>Just like with food and water, if you have any other weapon you'd like to be sent to a tribute, PM me and I'll price it.<em>

_Now that we have all the sponsorship information written… PM me who you want to sponsor! You can**not** sponsor your own tribute. I'll be accepting sponsorship requests up until the chapter before the tributes enter the arena._

_Also, send in ally requests! Before your tribute allies with another, the ally must be approved with both/all tributes' creators. A bonus to allies- you can pool your sponsorship points together to buy things for both/all tributes in the alliance. (Another idea from wjjmwmsn5… xD )_

_As you can see, wjjmwmsn5 has been quite an influence on my SYOT writing. :P_

_Anyways, I'm now going to start writing the District One reapings! I can tell you right now, they probably won't be up today/tonight, and there's a possibility they won't be up tomorrow, either, because I'll be out shopping most of the day. So, if not today or tomorrow, there's a strong possibility they'll be up on Saturday. If they're not up then, don't look for them on Sunday, because that's Easter and I'll be watching my 5 year old niece and nephew. :)_

_Thanks for reading, Happy Easter, and my the odds be **ever** in your favour!_

_-Quinn-_


	3. Sponsors, Tributes, and Allies, Oh My!

_I'm VERY sorry to say, I'm not going to be able to do the involvement system like I planned to at the start of writing this. However, I may be PMing you at certain times while I write to get your opinion on what your tribute does, or to have YOU write what your tribute does. I'll most likely do that with fight scenes, but it may be other times. If I PM you to have you write for your tribute for a fight, I'll be writing for the other tribute. In that case, it'll be sort of like a roleplay, I guess. We'll see how it works out. PM me with any questions on this, and I'll try my best to answer all of them._

_Anyways, here's the list of sponsorship points, and the list of tributes. With each tribute, I'm including their creator's name, a very brief physical description, and a few strengths and weaknesses. With that being included in this, I'm hoping to give you all some ideas on who you want to sponsor during the Games, and who, if anyone, you want your tribute to ally with. I wanted to get this up before the District One reapings so you guys would have more time to think._

_So, here ya go!_

Sponsorship Points

BurnDownPanem- 20 points

CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal- 20 points

Call of the Mockingjay- 20 points

CapitolRules- 20 points

DisneyFreak00090- 20 points

EternalPhoenix7- 20 points

FlyingBoppers- 30 points

goldie031- 20 points

LenoreDeAmor- 20 points

Megalor9- 20 points

The Magic of the Night- 20 points

wjjmwmsn5- 20 points

x Simply Annie- 20 points

_Okay, so the reason FlyingBoppers has 30 points is because when I first titled this story, it was the 777 Hunger Games, because 777 is one of my favourite numbers. But when I wrote the first chapter, I said something about how it was going to be a Quell….. Without realizing that the 777__th__ Hunger Games WOULDN'T be a Quarter Quell. And FlyingBoppers reminded me of that in reviews, and therefore saved me from looking like I didn't know a thing about THG- when I've read the books going on five times. So, in my opinion, that DEFINITELY deserves some bonus points. If it doesn't to you… Too bad. I'm the one dishing out points here, not you. Haha :P_

_Now, that list will be staying the same every time I update, name wise. I will not be making the list in point order, it'll always be in alphabetical order to make it easier for me when I give someone points, or make a sponsorship purchase. Now, here's the tribute list._

_**District One**_

_**Nick diLaurentis**_ - 17 - Auburn coloured hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, tall, and muscled. Strengths: Strong, fast, and has lost of stamina. Weaknesses: Not very cautious of people, can't kill girls, and is deathly afraid of fire. (CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)

_**Jewell Winter**_ - 17 - Tall, slim, muscular, blonde hair, green-gray eyes. Strengths: Knives, speed, and has a high pain tolerance. Weaknesses: Too heavy to climb, hunting and gathering, and using a bow and arrows. (Call of the Mockingjay)

_**District Two**_

_**Giacinto Barzetti **_- 18 - Tall, lean and muscular frame, dark hair and hazel eyes. Strengths: Good with most weapons, has learned about camouflage before. Weaknesses: Edible plants, gets frustrated in high pressure situations. (CapitolRules)

_**Bellona Javin**_ - 18 - Long brunette hair, ivy coloured eyes, about 110 pounds. Strengths: Physically strong, throwing spears, and graceful/light on her feet. Weaknesses: Hostile, not good in social situations, and is a poor runner. (Megalor9)

_**District Three**_

_**Johnny Mays**_ - 18 - Light blonde hair and blue eyes, VERY skinny, and quite tall. Strengths: Long distance weapons and being silent. Weaknesses: Wants to get all the death over with quickly, because he's scared of it. (wjjmwmsn5)

_**Spark L'Or **_- 15 - Pale and tall, with long black hair with one gold streak in the bangs, and blue eyes that seem to sparkle. Strengths: Technology, and her height and energy- which will also hinder her. Weaknesses: Her naivety, height, and energy. (goldie031)

_**District Four**_

_**Argent Bright **_- 17 - Golden blonde hair, electric blue eyes, tall, about 150 pounds. Strengths: Was trained for the Games, strong legs, and barely any conscience. Weaknesses: His temper, can't shoot a bow, terrified to speak in front of others. (Megalor9)

_**Salmon Craybess**_ - 15 - Wavy, golden brown hair, green blue eyes, athletic body. Strengths: Swimming, knives, fast runner. Weaknesses: Becomes emotionally attached quickly, can't do things most District Four residents can do, such as tie knots and handle tridents. (LenorDeArmor)

_**District Five**_

_**Opaque "Silence" Bagans **_ - 18 - Black hair, soft blue eyes, a scar going down the center of his jaw to the center of his chest. Strengths: Using a knife and axe, running, hand to hand combat. Weaknesses: Compassion, archery, and camouflage. (BurnDownPanem)

_**Sweetheart Jester **_- 14 - Wavy blonde hair, pale green eyes, tall and thin. Strengths: SUPER flexible, good aim, can fit in small places. Weaknesses: Not a lot of strength, hates to be alone, freaks out easily under stress. (FlyingBoppers)

_**District Six**_

_**Jaden Bree **_- 13 - Dark skin, blue eyes the colour of midnight, usually smiling. Strengths: Sprinting, camouflage, instinctive. Weaknesses: Not very good with any weapons, very prominent conscience, sometimes his instincts are wrong. (Megalor9)

_**Ella Shauna**_ - 14 - Short brown hair just below her chin, bright gray-green eyes, pale skin. Strengths: Quiet, smart, and catches onto things fast. Weaknesses: Not too good with any weapons, her age, and not too much experience. (wjjmwmsn5)

_**District Seven**_

_**Darius Claye**_ - 12 - Messy brown hair, light green eyes, very scrawny. Strengths: Running, hiding, deceiving people. Weaknesses: Doesn't deal with people well, scared of bugs and doesn't learn very quickly. (DisneyFreak00090)

_**Aurora Nelson**_ - 14 - Wavy chocolate brown hair, black eyes, not very tall. Strengths: Good with setting traps, lots of stamina, can outsmart people. Weaknesses: Not strong, not good with swords, can't stand caves or lightning. (CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)

_**District Eight**_

_**Bradley Consworth**_ - 12 - Red hair, gray eyes, fair skin. Strengths: Pushes himself to do well, fast, smart. Weaknesses: VERY cocky, not good in hand to hand combat, thinks he's better than he really is. (wjjmwmsn5)

_**Coralie Sanders**_ - 16 - Slightly muscular, caramel coloured hair, moss green eyes. Strengths: Axe, high pain tolerance, hand to hand combat. Weaknesses: All weapons besides an axe, hunting, she's very sensitive. (Call of the Mockingjay)

_**District Nine**_

_**Will Campbell**_ - 16 - Not very muscular, buzz-cut blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Strengths: Climbing trees, smart, knows how to find food in the wild. Weaknesses: Not very fast, finds it hard to kill people, would rather be killed than kill. (Call of the Mockingjay)

_**Sophie O'Donnell**_ - 15 - long straight red hair, green eyes, tall and lean. Strengths: Finding food in the wild, protecting herself, hiding. Weaknesses: Very emotional, doesn't really understand the Games, her hair is like a flare. (goldie031)

_**District Ten**_

_**Sander Macaire**_ - 15 - Tall and muscular, black hair, and crystal blue eyes. Strengths: Swords, speed, survival. Weaknesses: A fear of fire, camouflage, very trusting. (iJustMightBeCrazy)

_**Chenoa Bell**_ - 12 - About 4' 10", curly black hair, hazel eyes. Strengths: Familiar with plants, good negotiator, fast. Weaknesses: Afraid of spiders, dislikes the idea of killing, would find it VERY hard to kill anyone. (EternalPhoenix7)

_**District Eleven**_

_**Drago Lutz**_ - 17 - Tall and muscled, crew cut black hair, very dark blue eyes. Strengths: Brute strength, fast, attractive. Weaknesses: Not too crafty, refuses alliances, not good at hiding. (FlyingBoppers)

_**Aria Traczynski**_ - 16 - Long ash blonde hair, grey eyes, athletic body. Strengths: Intelligent, fast, charming. Weaknesses: Makes bonds too quickly and finds it hard to break them, suffers from severe headaches and nosebleeds, very uncertain about trying new things. (The Magic of the Night)

_**District Twelve**_

_**Aver Banks**_ - 16 - Medium height and skinny, blonde hair, blue eyes. Strengths: Traps and snares, camouflage, strong. Weaknesses: Climbing, loud when walking, not very smart. (DisneyFreak00090)

_**Avery Mills**_ - 15 - Thin, about 5' 5", dark brown hair, bright green eyes. Strengths: Running, climbing, hiding. Weaknesses: Archery, hand to hand combat, camouflage. (x Simply Annie)

_So, that's it for this. All your sponsor points, and tributes. Please send in your sponsorship and alliance info ASAP! PM me with any questions._

_And a message to any Critics United members who may come across this SYOT: This was written before I knew about your group. Yes, I stopped writing for a while, but I'm back now. I don't know what the rules say in detail about SYOTs/interactive stories. I don't know what YOU all look for to deem this story "okay". BUT, I'd really appreciate it if instead of reporting me, you could work with me to help me make sure I don't have to take this SYOT down, because I'm really looking forward to writing it. I've heard mixed reviews about what you guys do. Personally, I think it's great that you're working to bring quality fanfics to FFN, although I do see it the possibility of it being annoying from a writers POV. So, like I said, it'd be greatly appreciated if any Critics United member that comes across this story WORK WITH ME FIRST and not instantly report me._

_Thanks for reading, guys!_

_May the odds be __**ever**__ in your favour._

_-Quinn-_


	4. The Quarter Quell

It was a windy day in the Capitol of Panem... But that was not going to stop President Quintin Ramsay- who's ancestors had taken over Panem after the death of President Snow -from announcing the 775th Hunger Games' Quarter Quell twist.

Excited citizens were gathered all over the Capitol, and throught all of the twelve Districts in Panem, chattering noisily and happily about the upcoming announcement- although it was safe to assume the District citizens were quiet. _You can almost see how excited they are in the air_, President Ramsay thought to himself, highly amused. He was currently sitting in a makeup chair looking out of a window, down on the Capitol streets below, being fawned over before the televised Quell announcement. "J-j-just about done, s-sir." One of the artists- Perella, he thought -had come to stand before him, blocking his view out the window. He nodded at the always-stuttering woman, and she left, presumably going back to help her colleagues with the finishing touches.

It was only a few minutes later when a taller, more sensable-looking man came to stand before him. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He turned around and took a step back, so he was standing next to the President's chair, looking out the window with him. "Sir," he began, but was cut off by President Ramsay. "I know. I'm ready," he said, standing up from his chair. The man turned to look at him, his pale, bronzy face serene. "Are you?" The President nodded, straightened his coat, going over to the door of the announcement balcony. He took the card that was handed to him, wathed as the doors swung open before him, and stepped out of the building, going to greet the suddenly silent Capitol citizens below.

A secret microphone clipped onto his suit jacket boomed his voice around the speaker-filled Capitol, and through the television sets in the Districts.

"Citizens of Panem... Throughout the years, there have been many, many, many Hunger Games. Some memorable, others, not quite so. But what we will _always_ remember... Is that we are safer this way. That rebellions... Over something small, or something quite large, are no good. We are a country, and we will forever be the same. This is what the Hunger Games symbolizes. That we are one, and anyone, be it District or citizen, who attempts to change that _will_ be punished.

And now... The moment you've all been waiting for. The Quarter Quell." He stopped there, and took his time opening the envelope. Sliding the paper card out of the envelope, he read it over before making the formal announcement to the people.

"The 775th Hunger Games, and the 31st Quarter Quell... 'This year, to signify that even the Capitol played a part in each and every one of the rebellions, the arena will be a to-scale model of the Capitol- but with an absolutely, positively, deadly difference.'" President Ramsay stopped reading off the card then, and handed to the boy who had come out with a solid, brown, wooden box. The boy then headed back inside, where he slid the card in the box and handed the box to a Capitol Official.

President Ramsay looked straight into the camera, an almost deadly, but sickeningly innocent smile on his face. "To all of the Tributes of the 775th Hunger Games... Good luck. You're going to need it."


	5. District One Reapings

A/N: Just so you know, there IS language in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read where you see "_**Jewell Winter - 17 - District**** One**_, especially in later chapters. Jewell swears like a sailor. (Not here, but she will. Trust me.) Anyways, here's the District One reapings! Sorry for taking a little while to get them up, I've been working on a LOT of other stuff, not to mention studying like CRAZY because state tests are coming up next week. District Two reapings will be up ASAP, I promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewell Winter - 17 - District One<strong>_

"Jewell! Get up! It's reaping day!" I groaned as my mum's voice carried upstairs to my bedroom from down in the kitchen, and then my eyes snapped open. Reaping day. _My_ reaping day. Today I was going to volunteer, and no one was going to stop me. I slowly sat up in bed, and stretched my arms above my head. It was going to be a long wait.

After sitting in bed and thinking about the reaping for a few minutes, I decided to get up and start actually getting ready for it. I walked over to my open closet, already scanning the inside for what I would wear. Towards the end of the first rack of clothes, I found a pink shirt with a sparkly flower design twisting from the top of my left shoulder, diagonally down my chest and stomach, around my waist, and up my back to connect with the start of the design, just like a sash. The sparkles were black, and paired with a form fitting pair of cream coloured pants, almost like riding breeches, it would be perfect. After pulling my long, straight blonde hair up in a high pony tail, I slipped on a pair of flats and started heading downstairs. About halfway down, I stopped dead in my tracks. I was too damn excited to eat. I headed back up stairs to my room, sat down on my bed, and started thinking… Again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick diLaurentis - 17 - District One<strong>_

My eyes slowly opened to see a face grinning down at me. I jumped a little before I realized it was my dad. "Nick, it's reaping day," he whispered excitedly before standing up straight and leaving my room. "Yeah, I know," I grumbled, getting out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt. I grabbed the apple I had brought to my room last night before bed, and took a bite out of it, and began pacing around my room. This was my morning ritual; it helped me think. And why change it, even on reaping day? Today was a day I needed to think more than ever.

It took me about fifteen minutes to finish the apple, just because of how much thinking I had done. After tossing the core in a garbage can next to my desk, I took a plain red shirt of my dresser drawer, and got a pair of black jeans out of my closet. According to some random girl at school, this made me look sexy. So why _**not**_ wear it, right? Right. I got on a pair of shoes before heading downstairs for breakfast, and a "pep talk" from my dad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewell Winter - 17 - District One<strong>_

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a knock at my bedroom door. I sighed, and called out to whoever had knocked. "Yeah?" The door swung open to reveal my older brother, Emerald, standing behind it. "Can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer before entering, and sitting down next to me on the bed, a small smile on his face. I sighed again, but couldn't help smiling as well. "What do you want, Emerald?"

He chuckled, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know about your little not-so-secret plan to volunteer today, Jewell." I pursed my lips, ready to reply with a snarky comment, but he held up his other hand to stop me. "Before you start cursing me out, listen to me for once," he continued. "I was going to say, it's not a half bad idea. Mum and dad will be really happy when you come back home," he concluded with a grin. I grinned back at him, relieved that was the only thing he was commenting on. Emerald opened his mouth to say something at the same time I did. He stopped, and motioned for me to speak before he did. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks…. And that mum and dad better not be the _**only**_ ones who're proud when I get back," I laughed. Emerald chuckled again, still smiling, and waited for a minute before taking his turn to speak. "Trust me, they won't be. And I wanted to give you this. To use as your token." He held out what looked to be a simple chain bracelet, but what I knew to be so much more. It was one of his most prized possessions, the bracelet he had gotten from our grandpa before he died. "I would've waited until the goodbyes in the Justice Building, but... I didn't want the whole family in the room while I did this."

I took the bracelet, staring down at it with a slightly awe-struck smile. I never thought he would ever part with this thing, let alone give it to _**me**_. I stared back up at Emerald, who had a small, hopeful smile on his face instead of the confident grin he had when he had come in. I slid the bracelet onto my wrist, and reached over to wrap Emerald into a tight hug. "Thank you, Emerald. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick diLaurentis - 17 - District One<strong>_

After slowly making my way to the kitchen, trying to avoid my dad's over-the-top excitement as long as I could, I finally pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. After a minute, my dad brought over our plates and sat down across from me, sliding my plate to me across the table. I perked up almost instantly at the food, and started eating. After a few minutes, I glanced up at dad, who was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well… This is it, Nick. This is finally it." I nodded, and continued eating, deciding that no matter what he said, I was going to pay no attention. Just because today was the reaping that I'd be volunteering at, didn't mean that I needed a pep talk. I was just guna do what I did best- look good, charm the audience, get sponsors, and win. Easy as pie. While dad droned on and on about what to do, and how to win the games, I just ate and though. And ate some more. It took me only ten minutes to eat, so when I was done, I just sat there and stared straight at dad, pretending to listen. He never knew the difference, which was a good thing, because if he had, he would've been so mad I probably wouldn't have even made it to the reaping! Once the clock chimed noon, I stood up and looked at dad. He was _**still**_ talking. I sighed, and waited another few minutes, seeing if he would shut up on his own. He didn't.

"Dad… I really appreciate you trying to help, but I don't need it. I'm going to win, and I'm going to come back. Now, I really have to go, or I'm going to miss the reaping all together." _There_, I thought. _Problem solved._ I left my plate on the table, and headed over to the mud room where my shoes were. I slipped them on, and headed out the door. Today was guna be a great day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Macey Archambault - District One Escort<strong>_

This. Was. _It._

Reaping day! About time, too. I had _finally_ been promoted to District One, after _three whole years_ at District Two. With all due respect, I hate that district. I'm not sure why, but I do. Anyways, enough is enough. It's reaping day! And it's finally reaping time. _Finally._

I stood on the side of the stage, watching the introductory video playing on the giant screens. After it was finished, I stepped out onto the stage, to a surprisingly large amount of applause from the people standing in the main square. Grinning, I walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage. "Good morning, District One! My name is Macey Archambault, your new district escort, and I am absolutely _honored_ to be here!" I had to wait a minute to continue, because people just wouldn't stop clapping. After they shut up, I continued.

"Happy reaping day!" That got no applause. "Let's get started, shall we?" I turned over to the large bowl on the left, and reached my hand in, pulling out the first name my fingers touched. "And the honorable title of District One Female Tribute for the 775th Hunger Games goes to…. Mandy Dillard!" I yelled, and watched as a small, brunette girl walked up on stage. She looked about 15. There was only a split second before a shout of "I volunteer!" rang through the air. A blonde haired girl stepped out of the female seventeens and walked up to the stage. A Peacekeeper escorted the smaller girl, Mandy, back to her section. Turns out that I was right, Mandy was 15. I turned to the new girl, and smiled. "What's your name, dear?" She turned to face the crowd, a grin on her face, and spoke loudly. "I'm Jewell Winter, and I'll see you all in a few months." I laughed, and placed a hand on her shoulder briefly before turning to the bowl on the right to retrieve the name of the male tribute. "And the honorable title of District One Male Tribute of the 775th Hunger Games goes to... Nicholas diLaurentis!" A tall, muscled, auburn haired boy came striding out of the male seventeens section, looking shocked yet confident. He stepped onto the stage next to me, looking out at the people before him. The look on his face was as if he were just daring anyone to volunteer for him. No one did. I took a step back, and looked between Jewell and Nicholas. It took a minute, but they both turned to face each other, studying the other person and sizing up their competition. "Well, you two? Shake hands, and let's get a move on!"

They both turned to stare at me then. Nicholas sighed, and stuck out his hand at Jewell. She rolled her eyes, sighed as well, and stuck her hand in his. They shook, and dropped each other's hand quickly. I stepped forward again, back up to the microphone, and grabbed one of Jewell's hands and one of Nicholas's, throwing them in the air. "Let's hear it for the District One Tributes of the 775th Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewell Winter - 17 - District One<strong>_

After standing there watching people clap and yell for us, Macey led me and the boy inside. I'd forgotten his name already, not that it mattered. She handed us off to two Peacekeepers, who led us into small rooms for our goodbyes. Almost instantly, my family was being let into the room. My mum stood by the door, a smile on her face that was full of shock, sadness, and pride. Dad stood with her, the same expression on his face. Crystal, my thirteen year old sister, came barreling into the room, and threw her arms around me. She didn't make a sound, just buried her head into my shoulder. Emerald was the only truly calm one. He just sat down on a chair next to me, a calm smile on his face. He put one arm around my shoulder, and held the other arm out to mum and dad. After a moment, they came over and joined the hug. We stayed there like that, slient and unmoving, until it was time to go. Crystal, predictably started crying. So did mum, and dad turned his attention from me to her, trying to comfort her. Emerald stayed back a minute. I looked into his eyes, telling him everything I couldn't say out loud through my expression. Everything that I knew he already knew. 'Take care of them.' As he left, I could've sworn I saw a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick diLaurentis - 17 - District One<strong>_

My dad was the only one who came to see me. He didn't stay long. He just put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. We stood like that, silently, just for a minute before he began to speak. "I know you weren't listening this morning, son. But I believe in you. I know you'll win, I know I'll see you again soon." As the Peacekeeper came to tell him it was time to go, he let go of me. He headed for the door, and stopped in the doorway. "I love you, Nicholas." That was the first time I could remember that he called me by my first name.

The Peacekeepers escorted me and Jewell out to the trains. She seemed cold, like she had already put walls up against the world. Whatever, I guess. She'll probably be one of the first Careers to go. We both took a seat in front of our mentors, who glanced from each other, to Jewell and me, and back to each other again. The one on the left, the female, spoke up. "I'm Ashlinn, and this is Carter. Your mentors, obviously." I nodded slowly, and watched as Macey came into the train car with a clipboard and sat down at a couch next to my chair. Ashlinn kept talking. "I'll be helping you, Jewell, and Carter over here will be helping Nicholas."

"Nick," I said, my attention going back to the two people in front of me who would be helping decide my fate. Carter nodded. "Now, tell me, Nick and Jewell, would you like to be trained together, or separately?" I opened my mouth, to tell them that it didn't matter to me. Jewell beat me to the punch. "Separate, obviously."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewell Winter - 17 - District One<strong>_

Were they crazy? Why the fuck would I want to train with him? I'd only be killing him later on. I told them that, too. "You're screwed if you think I'd want to train with him. I'm guna kill him. Why in the world would I want him to know how I'm guna do that?" Ashlinn just looked at me, a small smirk forming on her face. I turned to Nick, and glared at him. "Fuck off, dubmbass. I wana tell Ashlinn my plan to kill you and everybody else in that arena." He blinked once and stood up, heading over to the other end of the train car with Carter on his heels.

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's it! I hope ya like it. :) To CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal and Call of the Mockingjay, I hope I manage to capture Nick and Jewell good enough for your seal of approval. If I didn't, and there's anything you think I could/should do better or different next time, please, PM me and let me know! I definitely don't wana screw up your guys' characters, and only you know them better than I do. :)

Please, review! And remember, the more people who tell me that you sent them here, the more sponsorship points you have.

-Quinn xx


	6. District Two Reapings

Okay, okay, I know. It's been forever. I really have no excuse other than the fact that I've been busy getting everything ready for the end of school, church, and.. For a little while, my heart wasn't in it. And I will NEVER write anything if my heart's not in it, because I hate giving a half-assed effort. Anywho. This chapter was NOT easy to write. I love the tributes, but for some reason, I had a hard time with it. SO, I hope I did it well enough! Please don't forget to review, and send your friends here to do the same!

Also, please don't forget to try and earn sponsor points, talk to me about alliances, and talk to me about sponsoring Tributes! That is CRUCIAL to the success of the story.

And without further adieu, here's the District Two Reapings!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giacinto Barzetti - 18 - District Two<strong>_

"And your female Tribute is… Caterina Barzetti!"

I jerked up in bed, beads of sweat on my forehead. Looking around, I realized it was all a dream. Thank _god_ for that. If it hadn't been, and my little sister really had been reaped… I don't know what I would've done. I glanced over at the clock beside my bed, and sighed. There was only ten minutes before I would have to get up for the Reapings anyways, so why even try to go back to sleep? I stood up from my bed, and the first thing I did was stretch. It's what I did every morning. My dad's a trainer for the arena, and a Peacekeeper, and he said that stretching in the morning always helps. So ever since I was young and started training, that was the first thing I did after waking up. Stretch.

After getting that out of the way, I went over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. It was Reaping day, after all. You can't go to _that_ wearing just any old thing! Especially when you're going to volunteer, like I am. Even though I'm practically being _forced_ to volunteer by my father, I don't really mind. All that I go through in the arena will be worth it when I get back and see the proud looks on my parents' and sister's faces. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs, where I knew my father, mother, and sister were already enjoying breakfast. Every day, I seemed to be the latest to rise, but I always needed the sleep. Especially today.

After eating, my family and I walked to the Reapings, me assuring my sister she wouldn't get reaped the whole time. Once we had to separate, I started to get nervous. I can't be with her to reassure her, and that not only made me uncomfortable, but it probably made her uncomfortable as well. Thankfully, though, my parents are right there on the outside edge next to her section. With them there, Caterina should be okay. I hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bellona Javin - 18 - District Two<strong>_

This morning was uneventful. _Very_ uneventful. Waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast. No big deal. I do that every day. But today… It's different. It's Reaping day. My _last_ Reaping. I'm somehow excited about this. I don't get excited at much, but this… This, like everything about The Hunger Games, is different. Sitting in the living room, listening to Leo, my younger brother, go on and on about how excited he is for the Reapings and the Games after hearing the Quell announcement, is amusing. I don't understand why he's so excited, especially since he could still be reaped. I guess it's because he knows that if he _is_, that someone will volunteer for him. And truthfully, he's more than likely right. This _is_ District Two. I'm just glad my older brother, Mars, isn't here, and my Uncle Bacchus is passed out in his bedroom. They'd both be annoyed by Leo.

While Leo kept bouncing off the walls, I slipped out of the living room and headed into my mother's room. Even though she was still asleep, I figured it'd be nice to let her know that Leo and I were heading out. You see… My mum… She's sick. _Very_ sick. No one is sure how much longer she's going to last, and honestly, that scares me. Because Leo can't survive without her. He's a momma's boy, all the way. Of course, she means a lot to all of us. But she means the most to Leo. I left a note on mum's bedside table, simply stating that we were leaving. I went back into the living room, watching Leo for another moment. "Okay firecracker, time to go," I said with a laugh, grabbing his shoulder. He grinned, and instantly rushed over to the mud room, putting on his shoes and racing out the door. I _knew_ that was going to happen, which was exactly why I already had my shoes on- so I could run after him. And run I did, screaming the whole time. "Leo Javin! Wait just a minute, mister!" That stopped him dead in his tracks, thank goodness. I caught up to him, panting slightly. "Thanks for _finally_ deciding to wait for me." I said sarcastically. I slung my arm around his shoulders, and we headed off to the Reaping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aubrey Deschamps<br>**_

We were running late. Majorly late. But as soon as I started fretting, I was shoved on stage. That _always_ happens. As soon as my worries come, they're pushed right away. But I'm definitely not complaining. I walked to center stage with a smile, and waved. "Hello District Two, hello!" The people screamed in excitement. Oh, how I _adore_ that sound! I just _love_ being an escort for a Career District, they're always just _so_ enthusiastic. Last year, I was with District Three, and oh. my. _god._ They were- wait a second. Not now. There's Reapings to be done, and Tributes to be found, and Games to get go!

I walked up to the microphone, an apologetic, yet happy, smile on my face. "We're running a bit late, folks, so no video today! Sorry about that." All of a sudden, the square erupted with cheers. I had been expecting exactly the opposite! I thought they loved the video as much as I did, maybe even more. Guess not. "Anyways, let's go right to our Reapings!" The people continued cheering as I took the microphone and stepped over to the giant glass bowl containing the female names. "And your female Tribute is…" I grabbed the first slip of paper my fingers touched, yanked it out of the bowl, and unfolded it. "…Caterina Barzetti! Come on up, sweetie!" I craned my neck, looking through the clump of eligible females. I saw two Peacekeepers dragging a small girl out of the cluster. Oh no… Either she was just born small, or… She was only twelve. Thirteen, at most. As she was brought up onto the stage, a voice rang throughout the square. "I volunteer!"

A tall girl appeared from the back, her arm raised in the air. I nodded, and motioned her up. She came, but instead of staying, she led Caterina back down to her section. The smaller girl clung to the larger one, still seeming shocked and scared. The big girl, the volunteer, held onto her for a moment, whispering what were probably reassurances in her ear. She then set her down, and headed back onto the stage, staring out at a boy in the crowd. "What's your name, dear?" I asked her, holding the microphone out so she would be heard. " B-Bellona. Bellona Javin," she replied, not meeting my eye. I nodded, and took back the microphone, then headed over to the male's bowl. This time, I dug my hand into the bowl, grabbing a name from the bottom. Your male Tribute is… Leo Javin!"

"NO!" My head instantly whipped over to look at the girl beside me, Bellona, who's eyes were now wide with fear, and full of one emotion- anger. A young boy was being led on stage. Well, not really led… He had run up onto the stage, and instantly into the arms of the older girl, his sister. She held him tightly, looking helplessly out at the males in the crowd. It was almost as if she was begging one of them to volunteer. And thankfully... Someone did. He walked up to the stage without announcing his intent, but I knew what it was. Once he was next to us, Leo was taken off the stage, and I handed the mic to the new boy. "I volunteer as Tribute. My name is Giacinto Barzetti," he said. He turned to look at Bellona, and held out his hand. She shook it. I put the microphone back on its stand in the middle of the stage, and took one of their hands in each of mine. "May I present… The District Two Tributes of the 775th Hunger Games!" There was applause, and we were whisked off the stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bellona Javin - 18 - District Two<strong>_

I wasn't even in the room for goodbye's ten seconds before Leo burst in, with mum slowly making her way inside the room behind him. They were both crying, but mum was trying not to let Leo notice. Thankfully, he was too busy trying to stop crying himself to really notice. They both instantly wrapped me in a hug, and I hugged them both back tightly. "You have to come back, Bellona, you have too," Leo said, his voice cracking. I looked down at him, close to tears myself. "I will, Leo. I swear to god, I will." He seemed satisfied with that answer, and he took a small step back, still leaving one arm around me. I turned to look at mum, and to my surprise, tears were falling down her face. She had a cold, icy expression on, and I knew it was from trying to guard herself from the pain that was sure to hit her hard when I left to get on the train.

I pried myself out from Leo's grip, and wrapped both of my arms around my mum instead. She buried her face in my neck, and I could feel her expression soften and the tears flow more freely. I began to whisper in her ear. "Mum, listen to me. You have to be strong for Leo, alright? You have to. No matter what happens to me, he needs you. If you die, so does he, especially without me here. Believe me, I have every intention of coming home, but..." I took a shaky breath before finishing. "Sometimes intentions are just that- intentions." That was all I got to say before a Peacekeeper burst into the room and dragged them both away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giacinto Barzetti - 18 - District Two<strong>_

My parents and sister are in the room immediately after I'm escorted in. I sit down in the middle of the couch against the back wall, and Caterina climbs up onto my lap. My mum and dad sit on either side of me. We all hug, and stay like that, in the silence, until a Peacekeeper comes and tells us all it's time to go.

I'm led to the train, and instantly I'm hit by the aroma of food. I see my district partner, Bellona, standing in the doorway I just passed through, looking around at everything uncertainly. I ignore her, and head straight to the table that holds the food. I grab a plate, and fill it up with everything I can get my hands on. Some things I recognize, like our district bread, and some things I don't, like a creamy, orange soup sitting in a pot next to the bread. Either way, I don't care. It's food, and I'm hungry, and this is the last chance I'll get to eat a good, big, solid meal before I have to start cutting down and getting even more fit for the arena. So I eat. I eat and eat and eat and eat. And I enjoy every bite of it.

I have no clue where our mentors are, and quite frankly, I don't give a flying shit. Why should I? I don't _need_ them to win. I'm a career, I have it in me, with or without help. So I continue eating until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Giacinto, you should probably stop before you get a stomach ache," says a soft female voice behind me. I turn and see someone I recognize. Not Bellona, but the Victor from a few years ago, Alexi. She's a tall blonde, with green eyes. I nod, and immediately set the plate down. "Do you have any ideas for training and the games?" she asks. I shake my head, and I can tell she's holding in a sigh. She takes me away from the table, and over to a couch near the door. Alexi waves Bellona over, and we both sit down and begin to talk strategy.

You'd better believe that I'm in for a long, bumpy ride.


End file.
